D'aiguades et de prophéties
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Un jeune lieutenant Norrington rencontre une mystérieuse sorcière vaudou


**Disclaimer : **l'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartient à Disney.

**Rating : **tout public

**D'aiguades et de prophéties**

« Cette île ne figure sur aucune carte, monsieur. »

Le capitaine Winston baissa sa lunette et se tourna vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé, le premier lieutenant du HMS _Valiant_, jolie frégate patrouillant en mer des Caraïbes.

« Aucune importance, monsieur Taylor. À en juger par la végétation, il y a certainement de l'eau là-bas, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de passer à côté. »

Taylor acquiesça. Leurs réserves d'eau étaient effectivement dramatiquement basses.

« Envoyez un détachement à terre pour faire aiguade, trancha finalement le capitaine. Le lieutenant Norrington en assurera le commandement. »

Son second salua avant de s'éloigner et Winston reporta son regard sur l'île. Plus d'un voudrait faire un tour à terre, mais il était impossible de dire si elle n'hébergeait pas une population hostile. Taylor était à moitié mort de fatigue, et il ne pouvait compter sur son second lieutenant, Barnes. Il faudrait qu'il fasse un rapport sur Barnes… Celui-ci ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler son alcoolisme.

Norrington ferait l'affaire, Winston en était sûr. Même s'il n'était qu'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, qui encore deux mois auparavant n'était qu'un simple aspirant chargé des signaux, il saurait réagir de façon adéquate en cas de problème.

Bientôt, une chaloupe fut mise à l'eau et les hommes désignés descendirent. Norrington, après avoir écouté les derniers avertissements de son supérieur, s'apprêtait à les suivre quand une voix criarde s'éleva :

« Attendez-moi ! Attendez-moi, vous dis-je ! Et poussez-vous de mon chemin, vous ! »

Avec un soupir, les deux officiers virent M. Clutterbuck avancer vers eux. M. Clutterbuck était la plaie de l'équipage.

La frégate allait partir de Plymouth quand l'homme était monté à bord, sur recommandation d'une personne haut placée de l'Amirauté. Il se prétendait botaniste, et avait insisté pour les accompagner, déclarant qu'il ne pouvait manquer d'étudier sur place la passionnante flore des Caraïbes. Au départ, Norrington s'était plutôt réjoui de la présence de ce passager inattendu. Nouveau au carré des officiers, il était encore intimidé par Winston et Taylor, et s'était vite rendu compte que Barnes et le capitaine des fusiliers-marins ne seraient pas d'une compagnie attrayante. L'ajout d'une personne érudite à bord promettait des discussions intéressantes.

Il avait néanmoins rapidement déchanté : M. Clutterbuck ne pensait qu'à son confort personnel, ne cessait de se plaindre, et s'il avait un minimum d'érudition, il ne semblait pas juger son entourage digne d'en profiter.

« Si vous allez à terre, je dois être de la partie, voyons. Tous ces spécimens à examiner ! »

Winston n'hésita pas longtemps. Clutterbuck ne serait qu'un poids mort pour la petite expédition, mais s'il ne le laissait pas descendre, il ne serait jamais libéré de ses plaintes. Avec un regard teinté d'excuse à Norrington, il donna son approbation.

L'île abritait bien un ruisseau d'eau potable, et avant de s'occuper des réserves d'eau, les hommes passèrent un moment à se rafraîchir joyeusement. Clutterbuck papillonnait ici et là, gribouillant des croquis de plantes et de fleurs dans un carnet. Norrington doutait qu'il s'agisse là d'une étude sérieuse mais n'en dit rien. Laissant tomber son lourd manteau de lieutenant sur la rive, il s'aspergea le visage, goûtant avec plaisir la fraîcheur bienvenue. Il ne savait pourquoi, ses pensées dérivèrent vers son père. L'amiral Norrington n'aurait jamais ôté sa veste, ni laissé paraître qu'il avait chaud et soif. Ses exigences étaient bien précises quant à la façon dont devait se comporter un officier et il aurait probablement préféré se dessécher sur place plutôt que de montrer une faiblesse humaine.

Eh bien, il y avait des fois où cela confinait à l'absurdité, songea le jeune homme en secouant la tête avec agacement. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à l'amiral et à ses constants reproches en cet instant.

« Allons, assez traînassé, au travail, » lança-t-il à ses hommes.

Si l'île était peuplée, personne ne se montra durant le chargement de la chaloupe. Lorsque la besogne fut terminée, et tout le monde à bord du canot, prêt à rejoindre le _Valiant_, Clutterbuck fit de nouveau des siennes.

« Mon calepin ! J'ai oublié mes notes au bord du ruisseau ! »

Norrington roula des yeux.

« Il fallait y penser avant.

– Le travail de toute une vie ! glapit le botaniste.

– Quoi, sur ce petit carnet ? »

Plusieurs matelots ricanèrent ouvertement.

« Il faut le récupérer ! Je me plaindrai si vous ne retournez pas le chercher ! Je me plaindrai au capitaine, je me plaindrai à…

– Très bien, très bien, » grogna Norrington en sautant à l'eau, qui le trempa jusqu'aux genoux.

Il aurait pu désigner n'importe lequel de ses hommes pour cette tâche, mais pour l'heure il ne supportait plus la voix aigre de Clutterbuck.

De retour sous les frondaisons, là où l'encombrant passager avait oublié sa somme sur la végétation des Caraïbes, Norrington chercha vainement le calepin.

« C'est ce carnet que vous cherchez ? » lança une voix féminine lourdement accentuée

Le lieutenant fit un bon et aperçut entre les arbres une étrange femme noire qui lui tendait le cahier.

La tignasse emmêlée, vêtue d'une robe tachée et déchirée, elle avait l'air d'une esclave en fuite. Mais nulle esclave en fuite n'aurait paru si assurée face à un représentant de la Couronne britannique. Peut-être n'était-elle pas seule, supposa Norrington en scrutant la forêt derrière elle.

« Alors ? C'est bien ce que votre ami a perdu, James Norrington ? »

Le jeune homme ne lui demanda pas comment elle savait son nom. Elle devait être là depuis le début, elle devait avoir entendu les matelots parler de lui… Elle n'aurait pas pu savoir son nom autrement, bien sûr. Le penser était même ridicule.

« Oui, je, euh… C'est bien ce que je cherche, madame. »

Elle lui accorda un sourire dévoilant des dents noircies et continua de tendre le carnet, sans pour autant avancer d'un pas. Ce fut Norrington qui vint à sa rencontre, non sans appréhension. Cela aussi était ridicule, se dit-il. Elle devrait avoir peur de lui. C'était une femme, seule, sans armes… Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que d'eux deux, elle était incomparablement plus dangereuse.

« Merci » fit sèchement Norrington en lui reprenant le calepin.

La femme lui lança un regard ironique, puis son sourire s'effaça.

« Le garçon sauvé des eaux te conduira à la ruine, James Norrington, » dit-elle gravement.

Le lieutenant la dévisagea un instant, se demandant si elle se moquait de lui. Elle cherchait sans doute à l'effrayer avec un numéro de bonne aventure.

« Pardon ?

– Le garçon sauvé des eaux te conduira à la ruine, » répéta-t-elle.

Norrington décida qu'il avait assez traîné. Si cette folle lui voulait du mal, elle l'aurait déjà attaqué.

« J'en prends note. Bonne journée. »

Il n'avait fait que quelque pas en direction de la plage quand la voix de la femme s'éleva à nouveau :

« Le garçon sauvé des eaux te conduira à la ruine dans cette vie, mais tu auras plus d'une vie, James Norrington.

– Formidable, » marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

À présent qu'il lui tournait le dos, la femme ne l'impressionnait plus autant. C'était une insensée, une femme qui avait du fuir une plantation ou un négrier un beau jour et devait vivre seule ici depuis. Pas étonnant qu'elle délire complètement.

« Vous en avez mis, du temps ! » geignit Clutterbuck quand il regagna le canot.

Une fois à bord, Norrington se souvenait à peine de la femme près du ruisseau. Le soir, il l'avait totalement oubliée, malgré une sensation de malaise inexplicable. Plus étrangement encore, personne ne pensa à noter sur les cartes un lieu d'aiguade aussi pratique.

_Quatre ans plus tard_

La nuit était tombée sur l'océan et le HMS _Dauntless_ voguait paisiblement. La journée avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues avec la découverte à l'aube de l'épave en feu du _Falmouth_, un riche vaisseau marchand dont la destination était sans doute la même que la leur, Port Royal. Le premier lieutenant James Norrington ne s'était pas rendu lui-même à bord des ruines du navire, et les rapports lui avaient confirmé qu'il n'y aurait trouvé qu'un spectacle auquel il avait malheureusement assisté bien des fois : la carcasse pillée, les marins passés au fil de l'épée.

À présent, l'officier veillait sur le seul survivant du désastre, le petit Will Turner. Il avait brièvement repris connaissance durant la journée, mais Norrington ne s'était pas senti le cœur de l'interroger à ce moment-là. Ils auraient le temps, d'ici leur arrivée…

_« Le garçon sauvé des eaux te conduira à la ruine »_

Le souvenir fit sursauter Norrington, et il lui fallut un moment pour le remettre. La femme sur l'île, sa prédiction, lui revinrent… Curieux qu'il n'y ait jamais songé en quatre ans. Les jeunes mousses sauvés de la noyade, les naufragés à qui il avait pu porter assistance, sans parler de tout ceux qui avaient failli mourir en mer dans son entourage n'avaient pas manqué depuis cette rencontre, et pourtant la prédiction ne lui était jamais revenue à l'esprit jusqu'à cette nuit.

_« Le garçon sauvé des eaux te conduira à la ruine »_

Norrington contempla le visage endormi de Will Turner et se demanda si tout cela n'avait pas un sens. S'il pouvait être vrai que… L'enfant avait l'air totalement innocent, en l'état, mais qui savait ce qu'il cachait, ou ce que l'avenir réservait ? Peut-être Norrington serait-il bien inspiré de l'éliminer tout de suite et de s'éviter bien des malheurs ?

Mais peut-être que cela ne résoudrait rien. C'était peut-être même la meilleure façon d'accomplir la prophétie. En tuant le garçon pour s'éviter un sort funeste, il ne ferait que le précipiter. La littérature classique regorgeait d'exemples comparables.

_« Le garçon sauvé des eaux te conduira à la ruine »_

L'officier secoua violemment la tête. C'était grotesque. Comment pouvait-il même projeter une chose pareille ? Il tombait de fatigue. Mieux valait se reposer avant de devenir aussi superstitieux que le vieux Gibbs.

En regagnant sa cabine, Norrington croisa la jeune Elizabeth Swann, qui se cacha dans l'ombre en s'imaginant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le lieutenant eut un petit sourire. Le gouverneur avait eu un mal fou à la faire se coucher, et elle ne s'en était visiblement pas laissée compter. À présent, elle allait se glisser dans l'infirmerie pour veiller à son tour sur son petit protégé. Norrington jugea inutile d'en informer le gouverneur, maintenant ou au matin. Si elle se faisait prendre, ce ne serait pas de son fait. Après tout, cela ne portait pas à mal.

_

* * *

_

_Dix ans plus tard_

Il y avait eu la douleur, la proposition de Jones, et Norrington ne se souvenait pas de ce qui avait suivi. Mais il était de nouveau conscient, même s'il ignorait où il était, même s'il ne voyait ni ne sentait rien. Il avait l'impression de flotter.

« Tu avais été prévenu, James Norrington. »

La voix était familière. Il ne l'avait entendu qu'en une seule occasion, longtemps auparavant, mais il ne pouvait plus l'oublier, désormais.

« J'aurais dû tuer Turner à la première occasion, alors ? » répondit-il non sans acrimonie.

Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et pourtant il avait bien eu l'impression de parler à voix haute.

« Non, tu as eu raison de ne pas le faire. Tout aurait encore plus mal tourné, y compris pour toi. »

Norrington eut un ricanement silencieux.

« Je n'imagine pas comment les choses auraient pu plus mal tourner, dans mon cas.

– Tu aurais pu avoir une mort bien moins utile. Et la seconde partie de ma prophétie ne se serait pas réalisée. »

L'ancien officier tournait la tête en tout sens, cherchant son interlocutrice tout en sachant que c'était inutile.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'une seconde partie à votre prophétie.

– Tu auras plus d'une vie, James Norrigton. Et il est temps de débuter la deuxième.

– Tout cela est très clair, comme d'ordinaire.

– J'ai encore une dette envers une certaine personne. Mon… ami, si ce mot-là convient, s'est vu dérober son navire par un pirate notoire. Et qui mieux qu'un chasseur de pirates pourrait attraper un pirate ?

– Jusque-là tout est logique, cependant…

– Allons, je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise, James Norrington. Sache seulement que cette vie sera bien plus satisfaisante que la précédente. »

Norrington avait l'impression d'être tiré en arrière, de filer très vite.

« Vous n'étiez pas une esclave en fuite, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il enfin.

– Non. Pas vraiment, » fut la seule réponse.

…

Le soleil frappait, et la petite coque de noix sur laquelle il venait d'atterrir tanguait violemment.

« La vieille morue ! C'est définitivement la dernière fois que je lui demande un service ! tempêtait Jack Sparrow, le doigt pointé vers Norrington.

– Cette vie sera bien plus satisfaisante que la précédente ? Là, j'ai comme un doute… » fut la première phrase de sa toute nouvelle existence.

FIN


End file.
